


i didn't do anything, it just popped up

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor, aliens being ignorant aliens, dangers of the internet, improper use of Tutor Bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Megatron downloads something weird on Sumdac's computer.





	i didn't do anything, it just popped up

**Author's Note:**

> hey i haven't posted any writing in a while and that's because! i'm participating in a Fandom Event and dedicating most of my writing energies to that. anything i post through the summer will be shorter stuff like this probably.

As soon as Sumdac stepped into his lab, he was assaulted.

“Sumdac! Something has happened to my computer,” Megatron said. “Fix it at once. This is insufferable.”

Sumdac sighed and walked over. Since Megatron’s only outlet was the internet, he’d taken to calling the computer to which he was attached “his” computer, and became angry if it wasn’t working properly. His advanced system was barely compatible with the more “primitive” tech of Earth, so most of his problems were actually him being ignorant about something, but  _ telling _ him that was a different story.

When Sumdac booted the computer, however, he saw there really was a problem. He chased the red X’s of the pop-up windows all over the screen, deleting more than ten, and they kept coming. It was embarrassing—Megatron was right over his shoulder—but an alien robot wouldn’t understand what was happening on screen, right?

“Those humans have been there since last night,” Megatron said. “What  _ are _ they doing?”

There was one of Sumdac’s questions answered, one he’d been too shy to ask outright. “This is, uh, well…” He blushed. “Why is this on the screen anyway? What did you do?”

“I was browsing websites, as usual, when I found a link to an interesting program I wanted to download. On the sidebar there was an open chat window saying I had a message from a hotlady. I never found out what a hotlady was because as soon as I clicked the notification, all this started.” He huffed. “I don’t even think the program downloaded.”

Sumdac pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you to stop downloading random things off the internet! Remember when you got that Trojan horse? Or the megabytes upon megabytes of malware I have had to remove from the hard drive? This operating system is based upon yours, you know, so you might be vulnerable to these viruses! What are you going to do if you have humans—” he gestured characteristically— “on your HUD all of a sudden?”

Megatron’s optic narrowed, the wires above his head sparking with his anger. “You have no right to restrict me, human. Look at what you’ve done to me.”

“I had nothing to do with this, besides taking your remains and hooking you into my lab equipment and experime—you know what? I will remove the virus from this computer for you.” Sumdac waggled his finger at Megatron. “But you need to learn a lesson.”

Megatron’s gaze wandered over his shoulder. He cringed as much as he could without a body. “Ugh. Is it some kind of dance? Why is there so much wet everywhere? Human bodies are horrible. Get it off my screen. I don’t want to look at it any longer.”

Sumdac’s brow rose. “You’re completely ignorant about human reproduction, aren’t you? That won’t do. Tutor bot!” The TV-headed robot snapped straight at his command.

“What are you doing.”

“Activate learning program ‘puberty one,’ please.”

The robot’s screen brightened, displaying a happy, smiling pixel face. “Hello, Miss Sari!”

“What is this,” Megatron snapped.

Sumdac stuck a USB into the infected computer. “This will take a while to clean the system. In the meantime, enjoy this…” He laughed. “Entertainment.”

“You’re getting older, and your body is starting to change,” tutor bot said. “These changes are called puberty! It’s a normal and important part of growing up, but it’s also normal to feel scared or confused about some of these changes. Let’s talk about them now!”

“Sumdac!”

He was walking towards the door, waving over his shoulder. “Listen to me from now on and stop downloading random things onto  _ my _ computers!”

“The diagrams currently on screen depict human genitalia. On the right is a penis, and on the left, a vagina—”

“ **_SUMDAC!_ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sumdac, returning thirty minutes later to an inconsolably enraged & disturbed Megatron: at least now you know what to do when you start menstruating


End file.
